Road Ends
by Lwson29
Summary: The ended of the book (It did not serve as justice for me): In the morning she got everyone up and dressed and breakfasted and packed Peter and Corey off to school and told Adam she was going out but would be back shortly. And then she went out into the billowing snow to find the boss-guy and get herself a job.


The ended of the book (It did not serve as justice for me):

 _In the morning she got everyone up and dressed and breakfasted and packed Peter and Corey off to school and told Adam she was going out but would be back shortly. And then she went out into the billowing snow to find the boss-guy and get herself a job._

As she journeyed through the blowing snow she had made it half a mile towards Harpers before she managed to turn back around. The thought of staying here in Straun with her family, watching her mother slowly fade away scared her. Megan wasn't quite sure she wanted to just get up and leave her life in England just yet, the new life she had begun and lived for the past 3 years. She made it through the front door as she heard the pitter patter of Adams feet racing down the hallway. Adam had made it to the kitchen when he saw Megan's face and asked what was going on. Megan got down on one knee and asked Adam if he'd like to go away with her. "Where will we go?" Adam said concerned. "Back to my home, England. And if you like it we can stay, if you don't we can come back." she replied. Adam nodded his head excitedly, Megan fought back tears of joy.

That evening Tom was doing his routinely read of the obituaries in living room, Megan walked in and sat down beside him. Megan was searching for the right words to say to Tom, before she knew it Tom broke the silence. "I see you are only home for 2 weeks?" Tom set his paper down and looked at Megan, she tried to hide her guilt "Yes Tom, I'm planning on going back to England, my home, my job. I can't just drop the life I have in England to stay home and watch a house full of children when there is already three adults capable of doing just that." She tried to hide the frustrated tone in her voice. "I know, Megan I just wish you'd stay a bit longer for Adam's Sake." Tom this time set his paper down on the nightstand and slouched his shoulders. Megan looked up at Tom " That is why I have decided to take Adam with me, if that's alright. My apartment is big enough and there's a school nearby and he'd be able to come to work with me." Megan bit back on her excitement and held a straight face. "That sounds like a pleasant idea." Tom said, as he looked at Megan, "I really think you've grown Megan and it makes me happy to see that in you." Tom got up and gave Megan a Hug and without another word left. Megan feeling content inside.

It wasn't until the next morning that Megan broke the news to the rest of the family about her and Adam heading back to England. Megan and Adam were due to head out the next day at 9am.

Megan phoned Andrew that night with her news. She told Andrew everything that had happened over the past 2 weeks from the giant mess at home, seeing her sweet Adam and finally her mother's condition. "Yes early onset dementia is her diagnosis and I pray for Dominic's sake that she pulls through for a while longer." There was heavy breathing on the other end of the phone it worried Megan. "Oh I see, I'm sorry to hear about that Megan, I truly am. But I am glad you have decided to come back home and I cannot wait to finally meet the Famous Adam you have always talked about!" And just like that the call was over.

Megan spent the next two nights packing and debating if heading back to England with Adam was such a grand idea. Adam would have to start all over again, with friends, schooling and he would never be left alone for his safety. Not that he would even consider leaving Megan's hip, it seems since she came back home he's become a part of her shadow. Megan pondered through her thoughts weighing both the pros and cons until the time had finally come, she'd have to make a decision for the both of them. Megan had already purchased the tickets and told everyone she knew back in England that she'd be returning. Just like that as if nothing had happened Megan was gone, but this time with little Adam. Leaving the tiny town of Struan, where their family would be going on with their lives as nothing had ever happened.


End file.
